


If You Like Pina Coladas

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: I know, M/M, but I swear it’s good, this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Astor and Hollis plan to ruin a date





	If You Like Pina Coladas

It wasn’t often the two men anywhere together, especially with the recent events of what happened. But that was a while ago now and Daine was starting to feel happy again, hell, he almost thought him and Ydris could be something more official. And certainly, the magician seemed to welcome the idea of wearing something just a little more casual today for this occasion.

Today Daine and Ydris were sneaking off to Mistfall. Of course not going there together, at first. That was too risky. Daine knew his friends could be in ten different places at once and didn’t want to take chances until he was in the secluded area of Mistfall.

On the road from Firgrove to Mistfall, Daine had the itching feeling to just spur Cloud into a gallop and jump into the showman’s arms, but he needed to seem casual. Like he was taking a normal stroll through the woods with his horse. Not like he was going to visit his secret-kind-of-boyfriend.

It was a hot day, a very hot day. So hot that a certain elder God and his sort-of-adopted-daughter had decided to sip some virgin pina coladas in Dundull. Together the two sat outside of a cafe, making jokes about the pina colada song when Hollis had to tip her sunglasses up. “Huh, you know that kind of- Oh my god!”

Astor whipped his head around looking in every direction. “Who is it? Who’s disturbing pina colada time?”

The red-haired girl then threw herself and the older man into the nearby bushes. Astor squirmed and made some muffled grunts until both their heads poked out if the bush. “This better be good.” The elder god complained, glaring at the other. He was really excited about drinking that pina colada.

Hollis then pointed her finger forward to a tall man who currently had his back turned to them. “It’s the breadstick!” She whisper-yelled. 

In return, Astor squinted and summoned a hand-held telescope. Sure enough, it was Ydris, but… he wasn’t wearing his hat, nor his suit. In fact he was dressed like a regular person, even his hair wasn’t gelled back. Yes, it was combed, but it was very wavy for being only shoulder length.

“Goddadamn it is!” Astor then put the telescope down. “The hell is he doing here? I thought he would never show his fuck-boy face around places like these.”

A smirk spread across Hollis’s face. “I say we follow him around, play a little game of spy.”

Astor smirked in return, “What an excellent idea.” And then the two dove back down into the bush, using it to shuffle around without suspicion.

Ydris stood at the edge of Dundull, pulling at the collar of his plain white t-shirt that was under his purple flannel. Maybe he should have put on something a little thinner, it was way too hot out. Or maybe he was just nervous. The magician took a deep breath, shifting his weight and flexing his hands, looking around for Daine. They were still in the whole ‘friends with benefits’ phase but Ydris really wanted to ask that special question today, considering it was some kind of weird secret date.

His heart jumped when the phone in his pocket buzzed, he still wasn’t used to it. Though reading the message made Ydris’s heart do something funny in his chest. Daine was almost there. Taking yet another deep breath, he proceeded to walk to the place they had decided to meet up at. 

“Oh shit he’s moving.” Astor said, half choking on his drink. He had summoned another one after leaving his other one back at the table.

Hollis then jumped from the bush to hide behind a tree, squinting judgmentally at the tall man. “Why the hell is he even here?”

“Hmm, good question, actually. He never leaves the circus, especially since the recent events. Maybe some other poor, attractive, gay man somehow got him outside?” The older man assumed, rubbing his chin slightly.

“Maybe, but if he decides to be an animal in the woods with this new guy, I’m out. I’m too gay for that shit.” The red-head voiced, tiptoeing with Astor behind Ydris, but at a decent distance so he couldn’t hear them talking.

Astor shrugged, “Fair enough, or maybe he’s summoning a demon.”

“Now that would be interesting.” Hollis snickered, but before either of them could say another word, Ydris stopped and took another look at his phone. It almost looked like his hand was shaking; which was very uncharacteristic of the magician. Then the beat of hooves was heard. The older man and red-head both dove into another bush and parted the leaves slightly to still see what was going on.

Astor almost couldn’t believe his eyes at who it was. The poor man had to do a triple take before he knew it was for sure Daine standing there with Cloud. “That bitch!” Astor swore under his breath, feeling just the slightest bit of anger rise in him.

“What the actual fuck.” Hollis swore, her mouth hanging open slightly. “I thought Daine was done with him after all that shit happened!”

Astor took out the hand-held telescope again and took another sip of his pina colada. “Well, those Pandorian men do have some weird effect on guys, like me for example.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Anyway, let’s make sure they don’t do anything too suspicious, shall we?”

Ydris’s heart lit up when he saw Daine trot up on Cloud. A wide smile spread across his face as the other dismounted his tall warmblood. Daine had an equally wide smile on his face as he approached Ydris and greeted him with a kiss. The magician took a deep breath after their lips parted, “Damn, I missed that too much.”

“Ydris it’s been a day since I last saw you.” Daine chuckled as he tied Cloud up to one of the tree trunks, making sure he had enough room to still lay down if he wished.

“I know, but I still missed you, my Phoenix.” The magician purred, taking Daine’s hand in his. “Let’s have what you mortals call, ‘a magical date’ tonight, yes?” Daine’s heart skipped a beat at the look in the other’s eyes. He was lost for words, so instead he nodded. Gently, Ydris pulled Daine closer to him and they made their way down the path together.

Hollis scrunched her nose in disgust. “So Daine can be an ass to all of us but he turns into a puddle around the fuck boy?”

“Apparently so and that’s why we are going to make this date the worst date they’ve ever had.” Astor said, sitting up slightly and putting the hand held telescope back into his void of a satchel.

Hollis gave him a puzzled look. “I thought you were all about your ‘children’ finding love?”

“It’s a little different when your child is dating someone like Mr. Breadstick.” And off the two went, following the love-struck couple, aiming to possibly break the pair appart for good.

The first thing the pair did was sit by the makeshift camp area, that was set up by the rangers for whoever wanted to stay there for a small amount of time. Though instead of sitting by the campfire like a normal couple, they sat on the edge of the ledge that overlooked the water.

“So, you really didn’t mean what you said to me that… day?” Daine asked hesitantly, looking in Ydris’s eyes. The burn scar was gone now, though Daine couldn’t help but wonder if it really wasn’t and Ydris was just using magic to cover it up.

Ydris took Daine’s hands in his own. “Of course I didn’t. I said it in the heat in the moment. I-I really- ow!” The magician yelped, pulling his hands away and looking at his arm which had a very long thorn sticking out of it. “How the hell did that get there?”

Hollis gave Astor a high-five. “Nice shot, old man!” Together the two laughed… until Daine took the thorn out and used just a little bit of the star magic he had to heal Ydris.

“Fuck.” Cursed Astor, squinting at the two. “I didn’t know Linguine had healing magic and I’m practically his father!”

“Well it’s not like this is where they’re going to spend their whole day, maybe we can still ruin it. Why don’t you use some actually useful magic?” She asked, looking over at Astor, still hidden in their little shuffling bush.

The chaos god sat there for a second, rubbing his chin. Hollis almost saw the light bulb pop up above his head. And as he leaned over and whispered the idea to her, she couldn’t help but let a huge, mischievous grin across her face.

Daine was just about to ask Ydris to be his, to maybe start over when the sky darkened. The two looked up at the greying sky as clouds gathered. “I didn’t see that any rain was forecasted for today.” Mumbled Daine, rather disappointed.

“Eh, a little rain won’t hurt us my love.” Beamed the magician as he used his magic to cast a spell that kept them both dry. Daniel smiled wide at the gesture, his heart swelling in love. He still couldn’t believe this man still loved him, even after all they’d been through.

“Now come, my Phoenix, we still have a date to be on. And I’m rather sure this forest still looks beautiful in the rain.” Ydris said, taking Daine’s hand again, helping him to his feet. In a moment, Daine pressed his lips to Ydris’s, who gladly returned the gesture, running his fingers through the other’s hair.

“Disgusting.” Astor whispered, scrunching his nose. “This was definitely not part of the plan.”

“If anything, I think we made the date better.” Grumbled Hollis, face-palming herself.

As the day went on, the rain still poured. And Astor and Hollis were still having no luck drawing the two lovers apart since they didn’t want to hurt Daine in the process of hurting Ydris. Astor tried to use nature to his advantage to scratch Ydris up at least a little, but the Pandorian seemed to just shake it all off. Hollis, however, tried some less friendly attempts. Including trying to trip Mr. Breadstick down a steep hill with a rope. Which of course, failed. Ydris simply stepped over it while making eyes at Daine.

Sitting next to each other, sopping wet, and covered with mud, leaves, and twigs, Hollis and Astor were spent. “Maybe, we should give Breadstick a chance. I mean, he is treating Daine well.” Suggested Hollis, sighing.

“That’s an idea. Maybe we should invite them to sip Pina Coladas with us?” Astor said, smiling. Hollis giggled in return. Together, they got up to find the two gays one last time.

And they got there just in time to see Daine trip over a tree root and drag Ydris with him as he tumbled down. Both Astor and Hollis ran to the edge of the hill to see if they were alright. Apparently they were more than alright. There down the hill, was both of them laughing, Daine under Ydris, almost like that scene from the Lion King.

Though before the two could get into another make-out session, Astor cleared his voice. Both of the gays looked up at him, their eyes as wide as a deer in the headlights. “A-Astor. What are you doing here?” Daine asked, his voice a pitch higher.

Astor simply stood their, hands on his hips, the sunlight shining behind him. (with Hollis rolling on the ground cry-laughing too) “I heard you boys like pina coladas. And I just happen to know a very nice bar down in Dundull that will gladly serve us, if you guys aren’t too busy.”

Ydris and Daine looked at each other. Sheepishly, they both got up, standing a good three feet apart from each other. “I mean, I don’t see why not.” Mumbled Daine, trying not to look anyone in the eye. Ydris seemed to be very interested in the grass suddenly, since he was staring at it so much.

“Come on, boys, lets get that mud off of you and get some drinks!” And out if nowhere, the pina colada song started to play as Astor and Hollis walked away, arms linked. Ydris and Daine follow in tow, careful not to get too close to each other though, despite being caught.

And it turns out...  
Everyone loves pina coladas and getting caught in the rain.


End file.
